true reasons
by missbookaholic
Summary: This is story of how Blaylock and Qhuinn get together.Wrote after Lover enshrined by J.R. Ward. Hope you enjoy please review its my first fanfict i really want to no what you think. sorry for any grammatical mistakes not the best at proofreading m/m slash


**This is the story of Blaylock and Qhuinn and how they finally confess their love for one another. This is set after Lover Enshrined. It is slash but nothing more than kissing**

**I dont own this charachter they belong to the brillant J****.R. Ward**

Qhuinn looked around Zerosum looking for his best friend Blaylock

Qhuinn looked around Zerosum looking for his best friend Blaylock. The guy had disappeared a few minutes ago looking for a waitress. Ever since Qhuinn had been appointed John personal bodyguard his protective instincts have gone into overdrive considering how the war with the lesser's has escalated it wasn't surprising. He picked up his beer moodily reflecting on his own family. It's weird he mused his family were always ashamed of him, when times got tough they throw him out yet it was still a pain in his chest that they had been killed. He had mourned them.

He scanned the club again looking for Blaylock when he felt a tug on his shirt. He looked over to John sitting beside him in the booth.

John signed"_ Where is Blaylock?"_

Qhuinn shrugged his shoulders. He then noticed Blaylock at the side of the dance floor talking to a man. He was laughing at something the guy said. Qhuinn felt the bile rise up his throat. The smile on Blay's face was flirty and the asshole talking to him was definitely chatting him up. The big fucker leaned in to him and Qhuinn felt like ripping his throat out. He saw him whisper into Blay's ear and he saw a smile spread across Blay's face and Qhuinn just knew what the guy had asked. Blaylock looked up and around the club suddenly and his eyes locked with Qhuinn. Qhuinn felt the breath leave his body he wished with his heart and soul that Blay would say no but he knew that was wrong, His feeling for Blay had changed since that kiss. That kiss haunted him. It was the single most amazing things ever. It was so soft, sweet and with so much feeling. He had found himself thinking of that kiss when he was being with women. He never looked at men anymore. He seemed to have no interest in them and it felt as if he was cheating on Blay in some way. Hell he even felt that he was cheating when he was being with a women. God his head was in a mess. He saw Blaylock shake his head at the guy and walk his way over to the booth. Qhuinn felt elated and then he felt such a wave of guilt. He didn't want that with him but he didn't want anyone else to have it with him either. God he was so screw.

--

Blaylock was so sick of his infatuation with Qhuinn. God the guy could be an asshole at the best of times but still he loved him. He may be the wise ass who got on your nerve like you wouldn't believe but he had a heart of gold and was so fiercely loyal to his friend that it scared Blaylock at times. He loved that side most of all when he was so caring that Blaylock felt tears in his eyes. He and Blaylock had been friends for years and had been joined by John Matthews recently. He looked at John the caring mute who was so very aware of everything going on around him and had a heart of gold. His eyes were locked on a moving figure; Blay didn't need to look to see who it was. It was Xhex. John had a major thing for her and as he watched her, he had a small secret smile of on his lips. Blay wondered if anything had happened there. He didn't need to know he had enough things to worry about and the main one was sitting in the same booth as John staring at his drink Things had changed between him and Qhuinn since that kiss. That kiss had been his main thought since it had happened. He could get hard just thinking about it. He wanted it all from him. He wondered if vampires could mate with male vampires because Blaylock felt like a mated Vampire anytime they were near him.

He still couldn't believe he turn that guy down. He was all for it and that guy was hot. He wanted him but when the guy had asked if he wanted to come home with him. He was surprised he didn't asked to go to the toilets secret booth but then he look around deciding whether or not he should, as he had look around he had locked eyes with Qhuinn and knew he couldn't. He was so screwed. He needed to get over his infatuation with him and move on. It wasn't as if he and Qhuinn would ever be together. It was moment like these he hated being friends with him. Qhuinn didn't help him always being their and he kept staring at him when he tried to move on. He had look so hurt when he had look at him earlier. He was sending so many mixed messages that it was confusing him. He sat in the booth feeling totally pissed

John signed _"W__here were you?"_

"At the dance floor couldn't find a waitress" I responded. There was a beer in front of me. I lifted it to my mouth and took a long drink looking around totally ignoring Qhuinn and him doing the same to me. John wasn't oblivious to tension that had suddenly appeared between me and Qhuinn. I stood first saying I'm leaving both John and Qhuinn jumped at the chance. They all walked outside and jumped in to Qhuinn's Mercedes and went home

When we got back to the mansion it was quiet all the brothers where either out hunting or in bed. Lucky bastards! All the brothers were mated. They were the classic example of a mated male. He was so depressed that he made a beeline for his room without eating and jumped on the bed and stared moodily at the ceiling picturing that kiss and thinking how good it was. He resented that Qhuinn wouldn't accept what that kiss was.

--

Qhuinn was down in the training centre taking his jealous frustration out on the punching bag. His life had changed too much and he couldn't handle anymore changes. His relationship with Blaylock had changed and now Blay resented him. He saw it in his eyes. It wasn't his fault that he didn't have relationships with man. Intimacy was easy but a relationship was a different story. He just felt overprotected of his friend in the club that's all. He shook his head he could never lie to himself damn it. He wanted to kill someone especially that bozo in the club. He felt like screaming that Blaylock was his. He slumped on to the floor taking huge gulps of air to suppress the panic that gripped his heart. God what was wrong with him. He didn't want a relationship with Blay. He was his best friend and the only thing constant in his life and he couldn't ruin that because he definitely would ruin it. God how could he not ,Blay was so good, steady and always understanding the troubles that Qhuinn went through and he knew without a doubt that he would break his heart and his own for he did love him.

When he had finished in the training centre he walked back to the mansion. He stopped in the kitchen for a snack and found that Blay has the same idea. Blay turned when he walked in and murmured a greeting and looked so piss at him that he snapped "What you annoyed at me for?"

Blaylock turned around and crossed his arms across his wide chest and look at Qhuinn with those piercing blue eyes "The reason I am annoyed at you for is because you seem to always be there watching me. Take for example tonight in the club when that guy was chatting me up you just stared. I knew you did! And I couldn't be with him because of it so thanks. You want me to move on then you had better leave me alone".

"That bullshit and you know it. I wouldn't have stopped you going anywhere with him and what do you mean home? "

"He wanted to leave the club and go back to his so he didn't want a quickie in the toilet but with you sitting there staring I couldn't"

Qhuinn walked up to him and growl "You would have left with him if I wasn't there well then I am glad you didn't. The guy could have been dangerous and then where would you have been. On your own you fucking foul"

"He wouldn't have hurt me and I am well able to look after myself! Why are you so pissed that I would have gone home with him that not the pointed and if you didn't care that I was with him in the night club then what difference would it had made if I went home with him"

Suddenly Qhuinn was nose to nose with Blaylock and shouting "of course it makes a fucking difference I didn't like you with him at all. So it does make a fucking difference that you where in the club with him where I could have protected you"

Blaylock felt all the anger he had been suppressing for months explode" I AM NOT YOURS TO PROTECT GOD DAMN IT" he breath was come out in shallow breath "if you don't want me then for fucks sake let me go or else I will always be stuck here because you know how I feel about you . I want to be loved like I loved you and that not going to happen between us I want that with someone else now and you are holding me back. Why won't you let me go? You don't want to be in a relationship with me than why wont you let me go?

That has been the question that had been plaguing Qhuinn for some time now. He hadn't a clue what to say to the man in front of him and what he really wanted to be was to be honest but he couldn't. He wasn't good enough for him. He took a deep breath and said fuck it. He had being going crazy keeping it to himself so he might as well be honest to Blay. He whispered "You're mine". That was the honest to god truth about what he felt and he just knew that Blay would think that they could have a relationship but he couldn't as it would kill him to see him destroy Blaylock.

"wwwwhat? Blaylock stammered "you said you didn't want a relationship. You are really trying to screw with my head what do you want?"

"I want you but we can't be together. Blay you know me and the fact is I would destroy our relationship and you considring many times I fucked up you would never leave me and I would fuck up . I would destroy you because it's what I do and I am not good enough for you." He dropped his head between his shoulders because he finally admitted the true reason why he couldn't be with him.

Qhuinn felt Blay's hands on his jaw and making him look in to his eyes "I love you and I wish you would see what I see. You aren't what your family made you believe you are. You are a worthy male and that's the reason I love you so much. You are funny, smart, caring, loyal and hot. When you care about someone you would do anything in your power to protect them just look at what happened with john and what you did. You are good enough for me "Blaylock leaned in and kiss me so lightly on the lips.

I wanted to believe him so much because what he wanted it was what I wanted. As Blaylock's lips became more demanding Qhuinn gave in because he wanted Blay so much and he loved him too much. Soon the kisses were become deeper and deeper and Qhuinn came up for air "I love you too" he breathed. Blaylock's smile was so pure that Qhuinn felt such hope maybe he could do it and make Blay happy.

He heard Blay laugh. He looked at him with a raised eyebrow no question needed. Blay answered "I wondered if male vampires mated with each other like male and female vampire did and looks like my question was answered. He instructed me to smell and then I got the smell of the spiced scent that each of us emitted so we could mark each other. With that I jumped on him and let my true desire take over.

The end

Hope you have enjoyed please review and please be kind it is my first fanfict


End file.
